Ivan en amor
by JuKaCc
Summary: Las insistencias de Bielorrusia funcionaron, Ivan está enamorado.


Natāriya había sido muy insistente, demasiado, a decir verdad. Tanto, que ahora estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, había logrado dejarlo en sus redes y sería siempre suyo.

¿Estaba mal? ¡Claro! Era su hermana pequeña, aunque no había mucha diferencia de lo que hacía ella, ya que por culpa de su enamoramiento había terminado en la misma situación, aunque hacer a Bielorrusia parte de su territorio no era conveniente, no dejaría a su hermanita fuera de él, porque ahora que tenía en claro lo que él sentía, al ser más que fraternal, siente que debe protegerla.

Proteger a Bielorrusia más de lo que protegía a Ucrania, más de lo que la quería.

¿Qué pensaría Ucrania de todo eso?

Su hermana de pechos grandes, de dos grandes razones para odiarlo por dejar a su hermana hacer algo tan horrible como el incesto, aunque ¿Qué mal había? Él había pasado siglos solo, siendo maltratado por Prusia, observando de lejos a Lituania, queriendo tener un amigo.

¿Por qué ahora que conocía el amor debía serle prohibido?

No solo era una situación para nada endogámica, era simple tabú, incesto en todo su esplendor.

No le daba miedo no ser correspondido, porque sabe que lo sería, pero ¿Qué pensarían los demás países, su hermana, sus amigos? ¿Se alejarían de él? Ahora que los tenía, no quería que pasara, después de la Segunda Guerra Mundial y La Guerra Fría con Estados Unidos, los desacuerdos con Cuba, había podido entablar una fuerte amistad con Inglaterra y Francia ¿Los perdería si se enteraban?

— ¿En qué piensas, hermanito? —La voz de Ucrania logró sacarlo de sus pensamientos y volteó la cabeza, quedando frente a frente con sus pechos.

Aunque estaba acostumbrado.

—Nada, Hermana —Suspiró— Problemas en Moscú.

— ¿En Moscú? —Asintió— Ya veo, sabes que me puedes pedir consejo, lo que necesites.

Negó.

—Si te lo dijera, me odiarías —.

—Jamás lo haría, Ivan —.

Le mostró aquella sonrisa que hacía que sacaras la vista de sus pechos para verla exclusivamente a ella, era un don que solo ella tenía. Logró tranquilizarlo y apaciguar sus nervios.

—Estoy enamorado de Natāriya —Y a lo lejos de la sala de conferencias, los países que iban entrando, quedaron en shock por aquella confesión.

La cara de Rusia se puso pálida, al notar como, no solo sus amigos lo habían escuchado, también cierta jovencita que venía detrás de los varones, soltaba la mano de Italia e iba corriendo hasta quedar frente a frente con él.

La chica que había demostrado como amar al modo psicópata, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo inexplicable en los ojos, así como varias lágrimas bajando por su rostro y una sonrisa sincera, dirigida a su hermano mayor.

— ¿E-es enserio? —.

Las mejillas del albino se tornaros rojas, como los tomates de España y asintió.

— ¡Al parecer tendremos nueva pareja! —Comentó Estados Unidos, con una sonrisa y de la mano con su novia, México.

—Ya lo veo —Habló Canadá, de la mano de su novio, Inglaterra.

—Lo es, Bielorrusia —La abrazó por los hombros y sonrió —Te amo, te amo tanto.

—Me haces tan feliz —Acercó su rostro al de ella y la besó, con amor y una ternura inimaginable, saboreando sus labios, su sabor, ella.

Los países en la sala aplaudieron y felicitaron a gritos, los dos tortolos que miraban a su hermana, Ucrania, la cual no tenía ninguna sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Pasa algo, Ucrania? —Ella negó.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de preguntarle de nuevo, ella rompió en llanto, preocupando a los dos hermanos frente a ella.

—Es solo que, ya están tan grandes y ¡Ay! —Los abrazó con fuerza y se acercó, susurrando —Les doy mi bendición.

—Gracias, hermana —.

Lo siguiente fueron risas y festejos, la junta había quedado de lado y ahora todos hablaban entre sí, como tema principal, la próxima unión entre Bielorrusia y Rusia.

Ahora era el momento de que fuera delis, sus amigos seguían con él, su hermana los apoyaba y el amor de su vida, estaba entre sus brazos, mirándolo con amor, ni una mota de locura, simplemente ternura y le encantaba estar así.

Porque estaba tan enamorado de Natāriya, que haría lo que fuera por ella, inclusive matar a Lituania, si era necesario, ya no lo quería tanto como amigo, porque ahora todo era perfecto y esperaba que todo fuese así, para siempre.

Solo ella y él… para siempre.


End file.
